Entwine
by God of Existence
Summary: It starts at Chapter 15 when finishing the seize.Kent and Sain, Yaoi...Lyn and Eliwood, Hentai and might put more later focused around KxS at begining


Disclaimer: I don't own FE or any of the characters

_Lyn, and the caelin knights finally caught up with Eliwood, and the rest. Eliwood, is happy to see her, and he tells Lyn how he is feeling towards her. They agreed to invite the whole group to the town's ale house. They celebrate, Eliwood's seize today. They toast for happiest, and drink in despair. The journey is young they all feel it. Tonight they will rest. They socialize with their talk. The crew grows tired. Eliwood, said he would pay for the rooms. The knights had came up with their idea. Eliwood, agreed to buy, Kent, and, Sain, a room alone. Eliwood, grabbed lady Lyndis by the waist and winked and gave them the money, as he left still with his arm around, Lyndis._

* * *

As the knights gone to their room. Sain, was impatient. He poked at him as, Kent, was he was unlocking the door. The key clicked in the lock as he turned it. Kent opened the door, as he walked into the room seeing two beds that were twin size. Sain, pushed him aside, and jumped on the first bed to the entrance. He looked at, Kent, walking to his own bed that was the closest to the window. Kent, looked back. 

"Are you checking me out?", Kent asked as he undressed, and dressed into his nightwear he had packed. The young man shook his head. "Are you sure?" making the other guy only smirk.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out", Sain replied in a playful way. Sain, got his pack and got his night gear ready to change in. He had one thing to say, before changing, "There is a way to find out"

"What is that way?", Kent asked watching the other man take off his outfit and change into his night wear. "Is it to seduce you, to make you feel wonderful like when I kissed you?" Sain, blushed and hid his face in his pillow. "Is that a yes?"

"No, it's a no. I'm not attracted to you. You might be attracted to me. You watched me take off my pants!", The other man moved over to his bed. Sain, felt, Kent's arm wrapped our his own waist. He did not try to escape. "I'm not a girl Kent. I don't understand why you are in love with me.", He said as he thought of his love for his companion.

"It's because you have a good personality. It doesn't matter that you are a male, how much times do I have to tell you?" Kent, rested his chin on, Sain's shoulder. "Plus didn't I won you over? I don't want the work going to waste.", He felt a bit sad. He held, Sain. Sain, turned around in the embrace. Kent, couldn't understand why, Sain, always questioned him.

"You could of had any maiden you wanted, like lady Lyndis. you're missing out big time." Sain said, even though he had enjoyed the relationship between them both. Being of the first guy he was with, it brought to him confusion. Kent groped his old friend.

"There was only one person I wanted since knight training. Besides, Lady Lyndis is took, I was planning on purposing to her. None the least, over anyone else, I'd choose you." Kent said as he kissed, Sain's cheek. Kent, slid his hand under his friend's shirt. "It's because, ever since I met you, your charms took me in. I fell in love with you. I love you. Nobody would change the feeling." Kent continued molesting his good friend, and grabbed Sain's buttock, under the pants he wore. Sain yelped and twitched forward closer to his friend."You're cute."

"Kent." Sain said with a choked voice and began to push the other man away.

"Hmm.What is it that you want?"

"You're scaring me, you always do this right before you're going rape me!" He pulled away the groping hand. "You don't even ask if it's fine with me!"

"Well? May I?"Kent asked.

"May you do?! No, Kent, it hurts. Now sleep on the other bed!" He said angrily trying to pushed Kent off, but he was to heavy. Sain, felt like a maiden he'll hit on that didn't like it, but instead of, Sain, hitting on a girl, it was his best friend with an obsessive crush on him. Kent felt worsted whenever Sain would push him away. He wimped out a sentence.

"I thought you loved me."Kent said with despondent sigh, as he got up onto his knees, and put his head on Sain's lap. Sain, began to think of what his companion said, and how rude he was being to him. He though when the crew was in the ale house, Kent, drank the most of them all. He had been thinking as well as drinking, his mind ran a million thoughts, as his hand pulled up a quart of the fine beer into his deep thought, chug, again, another quart, and another. That had last until they left. Kent's mind shook with worries and guilts, as he had the taste of poorly brewed ale, not just one but enough to get alcohol posioning, for a man that was his height, and body weight. Sain, noticed that he had been eyeing him the hold time he was getting drunk with, Kent, of course, Sain, didn't want to know, being busy flattering, and flirting with the maidens. Kent, gulped his emotions up. He hiccuped up. _How cute?_ Sain thought, as his friend kept hiccuping.

"I do. **I love you. **Kent, fine you can sleep with me tonight." The words seem lustrous the aphasiac choke in Kent's drunken despression. Kent, looked up, and smiled. Sain, done the same and return his grateful smile. Kent, moved towards, Sain, gave him a kiss, began it like a normal couple's kiss. They knew their kind of lover's kiss, as if they were as married, Sain, and his tongue met, sharing their valued fluid. Sain, held him and fell back leading his friend with him. The kiss held. That moment they had forgotten about any attractions to anybody else, except each other. Sain, blushed forgetting that now, Kent, was pinning him down. He broke the kiss by closing. Kent's lips followed. Sain, felt near his crotch that, Kent, like always enjoys this.

Sain, had made, Kent, agreed on sleeping ontop of him. That he allowed because, he knew his friend would think he was going do the same sexual assualt, he does to him when he is angry at him. Kent, wanted to stop, he just wanted to hold Sain. Never since, Sain, told, Kent, that he had a crush on him. Kent, had his own covetous desirous thoughts take himself over in cause of an attitude toward lust, and love. He only wants Sain's happiness. To think of how much of the ladies, Sain, had touched in a kind of enamored lust. Kent, **_Loves_**, Sain. He wanted to stop betraying him in such of away of discomfort, it wasn't that his partner is scared of him, because he truely wanted his friend to have a good physic to as well, as his mental health. He kissed Sain's bare forehead. Sain, laid with his legs spread farther out than Kent's, were. Sain's arms fell free. Kent, held him at the his waist. They felt their hearts beat fast. Sain's smiled into his crise cheek, and looked glancely into his lover's eyes.

"I love you." That was the last thing, Kent, heard that night. Sain, rested his head on his lover's chest.

"I love you." Kent had replied, and they both went to sleep. All night, Kent, held, Sain. They both were comfortable with each other all night, and they never moved.

To be continued,

* * *

Stay tune for the next chapter, Blacked Out 

**_SPOILER  
_**

V I'm sorry if that has bad or misspellings V.v I'm too lazy to fix it.

* * *

**_Sain. has a hangover, but not as bad as Kent, does. Kent, had forgot everythings up to the seize last night. Sain, gets mad at Kent, forgetting, because Kent, thinks that the whole relationship is not that much of being important, and he thinks that, Sain, isn't taking him serious like before. Sain, wants him to realize the he does want, Kent, in a serious relationship, but Kent, continues his flirting with Lady Lyndis. Lyndis, ingores him, because she loves somebody else. Eliwood is just about cracking up about all of them. Eliwood is still unsure of himself in love with Lyndis. Eliwood believes that he is not in love with anyone at the moment. Lyndis, talks to, Sain, about, Kent, and him. Will, Kent, find out what is going on? At the end, Kent talks to Sain, and Lyndis, to find out what is happening.+Sain's memory of Kent's drunk promising about his love conversation before getting to the Inn.  
_**

**_  
_**


End file.
